SIBLING(?)
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Pernah membayangkan punya hyung hyung tampan? ajaib, aku punya Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Donghae hyung, dan ceritaku dimulai disini./"Boleh kucium bibir poutymu?"/"Hari ini giliran Kyuhyun hyung kan mengantarku sekolah?" /"Nanti malam kau tidur dengan hyung, oke? Aku sudah bilang pada Kyuhyun tadi,"/ EunhyukxDonghaexKyuhyunxSiwon, BL, Chaptered, DLDR, RnR
1. Chapter 1

_**Cast: Lee Hyukjae**_

_** Lee Donghae**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Choi Siwon**_

_**and others**_

_**Declaimer: them self**_

_**Warning: typo and miss typo, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, BL, tidak sesuai apa yang readers perkirakan kkk~  
**_

_**Lenght: chaptered**_

_**Tittle: SIBLING(?)**_

Kaki itu melangkah malas menuju meja makan, sekali lagi suara orang yang menguap terdengar, membuat namja tampan berlesung pipi tersenyum geli melihat namja manis yang dengan masih setengah terlelap menuruni tangga.

Kini ia terduduk manis di kursi favoritnya, masih memeluk boneka monyet besar yang begitu lucu.

"Hyukkie, masih ngantuk ~" rengeknya.

"Selamat pagi baby," sapa sang namja berlesung pipit, ia mengecup pipi kanan Hyukkie dan dibalas kecupan di pipi sang namja tampan.

"Hyung, jangan berisik!" hardik sang namja manis, ia memicing tak suka pada namja yang masih asik memainkan benda bitam ditangannya.

"Oh, dear, kamu sudah bangun ternyata, selamat pagi," ia mengecup dahi sang namja dan dibalas kecupan kilat di pipi kirinya.

"Boleh kucium bibir poutymu?" godanya.

"Ya! Hyung pabbo!" katanya setelah melempar boneka monyet yang sejak tadi dipeluknya, sementara namja penggila game itu hanya terkekeh.

"Selamat pagi Hyuk," sebuah sapaan singkat, namja yang satu itu mengacak rambut Hyukkie dengan canggung.

Ia membalik badannya saat dirasanya kemeja kotak-kotaknya ditarik seseorang, lalu membungkukkan sedikit badannya,

Cup..

"Pagi, Hae Hyung," kata sang namja manis setelah mengecup sudut bibir namja yang ia panggil Hae hyung, menumbulkan protes dari namja tampan yang kini menelantarkan PSP-nya.

::

**SIBLING(?)**

::

Namaku Lee Eunhyuk, aneh saat mendengar namaku, bagaimanapun mana itu begitu asing di telingaku, seperti tak pernah dipanggil orang sebelumnya. Nama itu kudengar begitu aku terbangun dari kom aselama seminggu, hebat! Aku bangun dengan dikelilingi namja-namja tampan yang ternyata adalah hyung-hyungku, wonderful bukan, tapi.. aku malas memperkenalkan mereka, mereka itu aneh, nanti kalian juga akan kenal sendiri.

Seperti kataku tadi, aku ini seseorang yang baru bangun dari koma, dan lebih sempurnanya lagi aku kehilangan memory otakku, semuanya, boleh kuulangi? SEMUANYA! Sampai aku bahkan tidak tahu jika aku mempunyai hyung-hyung keren seperti mereka.

"Hari ini giliran Kyuhyun hyung kan mengantarku sekolah?" tanyaku pada Siwon hyung.

"Iya sih baby, tapi hari ini Kyuhyun harus segera dating ketempat kerjanya, jadi kau berangkat bersama Minho saja, ne?" jawab Siwon hyung enteng.

"JJinjayo?" tanyaku berbinar-binar.

"Ne,"

"Aa~ gomawo Wonnie hyung," kataku sambil memeluknya.

Ah, tidak, kalian salah sangka, aku tidak menyukai orang yang tadi dipanggil Minho itu kok, dia itu sahabat karibku, dan dia satu-satunya orang yang tinggal dekat rumahku, kau tanya kenapa kusebut dekat? Karena rumahku ini rumah yang kesepian, hanya diisi empat orang dan semuanya adalah namja, lalu hanya ada dua rumah disekitarnya, rumah Minho yang entah kenapa hanya diisi seorang diri olehnya dan sebuah rumah yang kini tidak ada penghuninya.

Kami tinggal dekat laut, jika kalian bertanya dimana lokasi kami, bukan hutan ya, ingat itu, bukan hutan, tapi dekat laut, kata Kyunnie hyung, ini adalah idenya, menakjubkan, ide yang membuatku harus menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk mencapai sekolah, berbosan ria di mobil hitam yang selalu mengantar jemput diriku, atau tidur sambil membuat pulau di punggung Minho saat aku dibonceng olehnya.

"Tapi nanti Hae akan menjemputmu baby, jadi jangan kemana-mana sebelum dia dating, aku sudah bilang pada Minho untuk menemanimu menunggu Donghae," jelasnya, aku mempoutkan bibirku.

"Kenapa tidak pulang dengan Minho saja hyung?" tanyaku agak kesal.

"Dia ada urusan sehabis pulang sekolah nanti," jawab Wonnie hyung.

"Okey, aku tahu, dia itu namja yang sibuk, sama sepertimu dan Hae hyung," jawabku ketus.

"Hey, kau ngambek? Besok kan aku harus keluar kota, kau benar-benar mau marah?" godanya.

"Nanti malam kau tidur dengan hyung, oke? Aku sudah bilang pada Kyuhyun tadi,"

"Mwo? Kyunnie hyung setuju? Biasanya dia akan marah-marah jika acara tidurnya denganku diganggu orang lain," aku memprotes.

"Sudah kusumpal dia dengan game yang limited edition kemarin,"

Aku hanya beroh ria.

Oke, aneh ya? Giliran mengantar,lalu giliran tidur? Ya benar, aku tidak punya kamar, dan dirumah ini hanya ada tiga ranjang king size, dan ya, kalian benar, aku tidur dengan hyung-hyungku, secara bergiliran, dan seharusnya aku ada di ranjang Kyunnie hyung mala mini, tapi Wonnie hyung ternyata.. ya sudahlah, tidak buruk juga, Wonnie hyung juga sama hangatnya saat memelukku.

Mau yang lebih mengejutkan? Aku, juga punya giliran mandi bersama, ayolah jangan membuka mulut kalian seperti itu, tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan kok, aku tidak akan naked di depan mereka. Dikamar mandi kami yang luasnya sebesar lapangan sepak bola itu –oke aku bercanda, ada dua bath up, dan dibatasi dengan kaca kasar yang hanya menampakkan siluet, di tengah-tengah kaca, ada lubang panjang sejajar dengan kepala, memudahkan kami untuk mengobrol.

Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya aku agak risih dengan semua ini? Apa benar mendiang appa dan ummaku berpesan agar hyung-hyungku bersikap seperti itu padaku? Kadang aku juga jengah, aku ini seperti tahanan, diawasi 24 jam oleh mereka, tidur, bangun tidur, mandi, makan, pulang dan kembali tidur, hanya saat sekolah aku agak bebas, tapi lagi-lagi aku hanya menghela napas, kemarin secara diam-diam kudengar Minho saat dia menelephone, dan ternyata itu dari Wonnie hyung, apa lagi yang ia tanyakan kalau bukan aku? Cih, menyebalkan sekali.

"Ingat dear, saat aku pulang kau harus sudah ada di rumah," pesan Kyunnie hyung.

"Yes, I know," jawabku jengah, "Aku mau makan pizza hari ini ya hyung," mintaku padanya.

"Baiklah, nanti akan kubelikan sepulang kerja,"

Kukecup pipi mereka yang berbaris rapi mengantar kepergianku, dan kurasakan tiga kecupan di dahiku pagi ini, seperti biasa, aku hanya memutar mata saat melihat Minho hendak menertawakanku.

"Jangan tertawa, dasar!" ketusku sambil menyenggol tangannya.

"Habis kau seperti anak TK saja Hyuk," celotehnya.

Kulihat Minho menganggukkann kepala pada Hae hyung sebelum dia berangkat, dan seperti biasa mereka seperti berkata-kata lewat mata mereka.

Huft, aku tak tahu apa sebenarnya pekerjaan hyung-hyungku, kata Wonnie hyung dia itu orang penting di sebuah perusahaan perakitan senjata, what the? Senjata? Pantas saja kulihat dia begitu mahir menembak sasaran, setiap seminggu sekali dia berlatih, membuat bising dan kadang saat suara peluru terdengar membelah udara, kepalaku pusing seketika.

Kyunnie hyung itu pekerja di perusahaan game, dia itu, hum apa ya? Pokoknya dia itu seperti pencipta game baru, semua game yang ia ciptakan harus diselesaikan dengan ketajaman otak dan strategi, aku kesal sendiri kalau memainkan game karyanya, benar-benar membuat pusing dan frustasi.

Dan Hae hyung, hyungku yang paling aneh itu, akan bersikap hangat didepanku, namun jika kami berkumpul dia akan menjadi sangat dingin, aku bisa bermanja kalau aku hanya dengannya, tapi Hae hyung, kadang sepertinya dia menatapku dengan pandangan lain.

::

Aku langsung disambut pelukan Taemin begitu sampai di kelas, dia itu sepertinya lebih muda dariku tapi dia selalu ngotot kalau aku Tanya masalah umur padanya, dan ya, seperti biasa dia akan bergelayut manja padaku, dia itu seperti monyet kecil yang selalu menempel padaku kemana-mana, hah~ sebenarnya aku agak kasihan juga padanya, hyungnya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil sehingga ia harus sendirian sekarang, appa dan ummanya itu orang sibuk, jadi ya begitulah, tapi kadang ia itu agak menyebalkan, dia itu egois sekali kalau menyangkut aku, satu hal mutlak, HYUKKIE ITU PUNYA TAEMIN, begitu katanya, dia bilang kami seumuran, tapi kadang ia beranggapan kalau aku ini hyungnya, ck! Dasar bocah imut.

"Minho hyung," dengar suara itu pasti sebentar lagi dia protes.

"Jangan dekat dekat dengan Hyukkie," dia berpout ria.

"Bahakan Minho saja lebih muda dariku," gerutuku.

"Ah Hyukkie, hari ini jadi hyungnya Taeminnie juga ne, jadi hari ini Hyukkie ku panggil Hyung juga," cengirnya.

"Tapi setiap hari kau selalu bicara seperti itu Taemin-ah," jawab Minho datar.

Dan lihat, anak itu mempoutkan bibirnya lagi, lucu.

"Apa yang biasa kau bicarakan dengan Wonnie hyung?" tanyaku pada Minho yang menatapku agak malas.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, itu urusanku dengan Siwon hyung,"

"Tapi aku mau tahu,"

"Kalau begitu tanya saja sama Siwon hyung,"

Ish! Menyebalkan.

"Hari ini kau mandi dengan siapa?" Tanya Minho enteng.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku ketus.

"Kyuhyun hyung kan?" Tanya Minho lagi.

"Ish! Jangan Tanya-tanya hal aneh seperti itu!" kesalku.

"Aku hanya bertanya kau mandi dengan siapa, bukan bertanya kapan kau akan telanjang," jawabnya lagi.

"Hentikan! Minho hyung sama Hyukkie hyung, ada Taemin disini,"

Ya Tuhan, makhluk satu ini, diabaikan sebentar saja sudah mewek seperti itu.

::

Seperti biasa, matematika harus jadi prioritas untuk hari ini, aku tak mau dihukum Kyunnnie hyung kalau dapat angka merah dalam ulangan, tapi aku juga tak mau dihukum Wonnie hyung kalau nilai Bahasa Inggrisku jelek, jadi aku harus benar-benar serius hari ini.

Dan orang itu memperhatikanku lagi.

Henry, kemarin dia baru pindah dari Los Angeles, dan dia sangatlah aneh, bukan berarti sok GR, tapi namja chubby itu sering sekali membuntutiku kemanapun, saat kuceritakan hal ini pada Kyunnie hyung dia hanya mengelus kepalaku dan berkata tidak apa-apa, aneh sekali, biasanya dia akan langsung mencak-mencak kalau aku bercerita ada orang aneh yang memperhatikanku. Dan, ah dia tersenyum, aku ikut tersenyum juga, sepertinya kami bisa menjadi teman baik.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam rumah begitu aku sampai, menaruh sepetu pada tempatnya dan menuju kamar untuk ganti baju.

Dan seketika saat aku keluar kamar, keningku sudah di serobot oleh hyungku yang satu ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan si evil yang menyebalkan itu, selalu begini, kalau ada jadwal mandi bersama saja dia akan pulang kerja lebih cepat, dasar menyebalkan.

"Makan sayurmu sebelum dingin hyuk," kudengar perkataan Hae hyung yang melintas sejenak tadi.

"Ne," jawabku antusias.

Dan ya, dia menyerobot pipi kiriku juga.

"Kau mau makan sayur?" Tanya Kyunnie hyung dengan tatapan jijik.

"Kan bagus untuk kesehatan, lagi pula Hae hyung pasti sudah repot-repot membuatkan untukku," jawabku asal.

"Ya sudah, makan sayurmu, lalu minum jus strawberry yang repot-repot aku buatkan," kata Kyunnie hyung kesal.

"Kkk~ hyung marah?" godaku.

"Tidak," jawabnya lagi.

"Hyung marah kan~?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sudah, cepat selesaikan makanmu dan segera susul aku ke kamar mandi,"

Aku menatap punggung Kyunnie hyung yang lama kelamaan hilang tertelan di balik pintu kamar mandi, hanya ada Hae hyung dan aku sekarang dan aku bingung harus bagaimana.

"Hyung," panggilku.

"Hm,"

"Kenapa kita tidak pernah pergi bermain bersama?"

"Aku sibuk Hyuk,"

"Aku merepotkan hyung ya?"

"Aniyo,"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Hyuk," tegurnya, kulanjutkan makan sayuranku yang agak mulai dingin.

"Hyung," panggilku lagi.

"Wae?" kali ini dia tak lagi membaca buku tebal ditangannya, dia menatapku sekarang.

"Aku saying hyung," kulihat senyum merekah di bibirnya, dia mendekatiku dan mengelus pipiku sebentar.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Hyuk,"

"Apa aku boleh manja pada Hyung seperti aku manja pada Kyunnie hyung dan Wonnie hyung?"

"Ahh itu.."

"Hehe tidak pa pa hyung, aku memang tak menegrti kenapa hyung seperti itu adaku, tapi aku .. saying pada hyung," kataku semakin lirih, "Dan lagi, apa benar kalau kita ini.."

"HYUK! CEPAT MANDI!"

"Aish jjinja! NE HYUNG!" balasku.

Aku tersenyum melihat Hae hyung yang mulai serius lagi dengan bukunya, buku berbahasa Prancis yang sangat tak kumengerti, dan begitu kubuka pintu kamar mandi, ya Tuhan, bak mandiku penuh dengan busa beraroma strawberry, huh~ seperti biasa Kyunnie hyung tak bisa memeprkirakan berapa banyak sabun yang harus dituang di bak mandiku.

"Jangan berdiri saja, nanti keburu malam," tegur Kyunnie hyung yang begitu menikmati air hangatnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan agak berat kali ini, dari dulu, dulu saat pertama kubuka mataku lalu melihat Hae hyung, aku tahu ada satu hal yang tak beres diantara kami, maksedku, Kyunnie hyung dan Wonnie hyung juga aneh, tapi Hae hyung sangat aneh, dia terlalu dingin untukku, tak seperti kedua hyungku yang lain yang menurutku, ermm.. agak gila.

"Kau tak mau buka baju? Atau aku yang harus membukakakan bajumu?"

"Ish iya!"

Kubalur sabun dengan kesal, lalu kudengar Kyunnie hyung tertawa, aku melihatnya kesal, dia sedang melihatku yang menggosok tubuhku dengan raut jengkel dan dia malah tertawa, dasar menyebalkan.

"Kau kesal karena Hae hyung ya chagi?"

"Eung, ne," jawablu singkat.

"Mau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu selama ini?" Tanya Kyunnie hyung, kujawab dengan anggukan antusias.

"Janji tidak akan beritahu Kuda dan Ikan?"

"Ya, hyung, aku janji!"

"Oke, dengarkan ya.."

::

::

**T.B.C**

**ini tanpa editan, jadi saya tahu pasti banyak typo ataupun miss typo, saya juga tidak tahu kapan bisa melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya, tapi karena saya lagi di warnet jadi ya saya update aja hihihi**

**ditaruh di rated M karena akan ada NC dan adegan berdarah darah.**

**terima kasih**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya dengan mengendap ngendap aku berjalan kesana, kekamar Donghae hyung, aku sungguh penasaran dengan yang dibilang Kyuhyun hyung tadi, jadi tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon hyung aku melarikan diri ke kamar Donghae hyung saat Siwon hyung masih tertidur. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar jika aku sudah tidak di pelukannya lagi.

::

::

**_Chapter 2: SIBLING(?)_**

::

::

Kubuka pintu itu dengan dada berdebar, kuambil napas panjang lalu kubuka pintu kayu yang tampak begitu kokoh itu, setelah memastikan jika Donghae hyung tidak pulang malam ini maka aku siap mencari apa yang aku cari.

Rak di meja tidur nomor tiga dari kanan, begitu yang Kyuhyun hyung katakan padaku, tanpa ragu aku melangkah kesana, kutatap agak lama rak itu, sepertinya selama ini Donghae hyung tak pernah menyentuh rak ini sama sekali. Lalu apanya yang akan menjawab semua rasa penasaranku ini? Huh ini tidak mungkin, aneh sekali.

Aku menemukan sebuah kertas usang didalam rak itu begitu kubuka dalam sekali tarik, kubolak balik kertas itu, tapi tidak terjadi apa apa, ada alamat yang agaknya bertempat di Seoul yang aku tidak mengerti. Aku mengerucut malas, Kyuhyun hyung pasti bohong, bodoh sekali aku bisa dibodohi olehnya.

Dengan malas kududukan diriku di ranjang Dongahe hyung, aku ingat saat pertama kali akhirnya dia mau memelukku saat tidur sama seperti hyung hyungku yang lain, bau tubuhnya sangat maskulin dan manis, beda dengan dua hyungku yang lain yang terasa begitu protektif. Kuelus bantal yang biasa dia pakai untuk merebahkan kepalanya yang tak pernah bisa kutebak pola pikirnya itu, aroma shamponya langsung tercium begitu kuhirup aromanya.

_Bau Donghae hyung._

Aku suka bau ini, suka sekali, seperti tak mau lepas dari hidungku, kugelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali, Donghae hyung itu kan hyungku jadi aku tak boleh seperti ini. Terkadang aku juga sulit mengerti kenapa tiba tiba aku merona jika dekat dekat dengan Donghae hyung, itu tidak boleh kan, tentu saja tidak, ish bodoh sekali kau Lee Eunhyuk.

Tapi Donghae hyungku yang aneh adalah hyung yang paling kusukai dari dua hyungku yang lain, dia itu hanya perhatian padaku kalau kita hanya berdua, bahkan kadang dia mengelus pipiku dengan sayang, ahh aku jadi kangen dengan Donghae hyung, dia sekarang dimana ya?

Aku masih agak melamun saat suara parau Siwon hyung memanggilku, segera kulempar bantal Donghae hyung dan menuju dapur, ruangan yang paling dekat dengan kamar Donghae hyung.

"Kemana kau?" tanya Siwon hyung parau, agaknya dia masih sangat mengantuk, dia memang baru tidur dua jam sepertinya.

"Aku haus hyung," cengirku.

Siwon hyung lalu menuangkan air putih untukku, "Tapi sepertinya kau belum minum?" tanya Siwon hyung curiga.

"Ahh, iya belum,"

Aku meneguk air yang diberikan Siwon hyung dengan agak tidak nyaman, sejak tadi dia terus menatapku tanpa henti, seperti ada hal yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Tadi kau tidak pergi kemanapun kan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak hyung, memangnya aku mau kemana?"

"Kamar Dongahe mungkin,"

"Untuk apa aku kesana hyung, ada ada saja sih, sudah ah, ayo tidur, aku ngantuk," kutarik pergelangan tangan Siwon hyung kekamar.

Kami tidur dalam satu kasur, kasur Siwon hyung adalah kasur paling nyaman yang pernah aku pakai, kasurnya empuk dan spreinya selalu wangi, tidak seperti Kyuhyun hyung yang agak malas jadi spreinya kadang masih ada sisa liurku 2 hari yang lalu.

"Hyung," panggilku, aku sudah menyamankan posisiku disampingnya, sementara dia memeluk pinggangku ringan, dia hanya menjawabku dengan gumaman.

"Aku mau tanya,"

"Ya,"

"Kita ini benar benar saudara kan hyung?"

"Kau sedang bermimpi atau apa sayang?" dia balik bertanya.

"Habis kata teman temanku kita itu tidak mirip, apa hyung tidak pernah lihat? Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Wonnie hyung sangat tampan, tapi aku sangat jelek," akuku, Siwon hyung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau ini tidak jelek sayang, orang akan melihatmu terus menerus jika mereka melihatmu sekali,"

"Karena aku jelek ya?"

"Kau ini sangat manis, kau tahu?" jawab Siwon hyung dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Tapi aku ini ingin jadi tampan seperti hyung,"

"Tidak perlu sayang, nanti kami kehilangan dongsaeeng kami yang paling manis,"

"Ish hyung ini,"

"Sudah ya, tidur oke, hyung sudah sangat lelah," katanya, kujawab permintaannya dengan anggukan, lalu kukecup pipinya sebelum dia benar benar tidur.

Aku agak mencondongkan tubuhku agar Siwon hyung bisa memelukku lebih erat.

Aku memang kadang bingung dengan status persaudaraan kami, sampai sekarang aku tidak begitu mengerti apa pekerjaan hyung hyungku, mereka hanya menjelaskan garis besarnya saja, tapi tidak benar benar menerangkan apapun, mereka masih begitu misterius, maka dari itu kadang aku agak ragu dengan semua ini, mereka bilang aku ini hilang ingatan, dan orang tua kami meninggal saat kecelakaan mobil menimpaku dan mereka, meninggalkanku yang hilang ingatan.

Kalau masalah itu aku ragu, tapi juga percaya, tapi.. ugh, kami ini tinggal di rumah yang sangat terpencil, mau kemana memangnya aku dan ayah ibu saat itu? Sampai kecelakaan seperti itu? Sepertinya jalan yang selama ini kulalui Minho dan aku saat berangkat sekolah juga tak begitu berbahaya, lalu kami kecelakaan dimana?

"Hyung," tak ada jawaban, "Hyung,"

"Hum?"

"Aku kangen ayah dan ibu," bohongku.

"Aku juha Hyuk,"

Dan itu jawaban Siwon hyung sebelum dia benar benar tertidur.

Ini sudah hampir dini hari dan aku belum sama sekali memejamkan mata, semuanya begitu menggangguku, aku sampai lelah memikirkannya. Aku masih kepikiran apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun hyung saat kami mandi tadi.

Aku kembali mengendap ke kamar Hae hyung saat kuyakin Siwon hyung sudah benar benar tertidur, setelah memastikan jika dia tidak terusik saat aku membuka pintu aku segera melesat keluar.

Kutoleh pintu kamar Kyuhyun hyung di lantai atas, sepertinya dia benar benar lembur mala mini, proyek game terbarunya memang sudah dikejar deadline, aku kasian pada Kyuhyun hyung, akhir akhir ini dia tidak tidur cukup, kadang kutemukan dia di pagi hari sedang tidur di sofa depan dengan masih menggunakan baju kerjanya, dia bekerja sangat keras akhir akhir ini.

Akirnya aku masuk kamar Hae hyung lagi, kuhembuskan napas lagi, aku melangkah ke rak itu lagi, namun aku agak terkejut saat sebuah benda hitam terdengar bib tiga kali, kupencet tombol hijau di tengah benda hitam itu yang malah berkedip kedip, aku takut ketahuan Siwon hyung kalau benda it uterus mengeluarkan bunyi bib.

**"Proyek 21A04E10 sudah selesai dilaksanakan dengan sukses, segera laporkan proyek E11 untuk kelanjutan selanjutnya, lorong A-Z sudah bebas akses, silahkan masukkan sandi setelah informasi suara ini berakhir,"**

_Huh? Ini apa sih? Tadi itu suara apa sih? Tidak jelas suara wanita atau laki laki, aneh sekali, robot? Bukan, mesin? Bukan, lalu apa, ahh ya sandi, sandi apa ya? Tapi masa bodoh ah, benda ini juga sudah mati jadi tidak perlu khawatir lagi._

Bagaimana jika Hae hyung tahu aku mengotak atik benda ini tadi? Aduh bagaimana ini?

Kuacak rambutku yang sudah agak panjang, benar kata Siwon hyung, sepertinya aku perlu potong rambut.

Aku duduk di ranjang Donghae hyung dengan malas, aku benar benar tidak menemukan apapun, kupandangi rak itu dengan kesal, dasar Kyu hyung bodoh, aku benci padanya, besok aku tidak mau lagi menemaninya tidur huh..

Rak itu masih terbuka saat kubaringkan tubuhku di kasur Hae hyung, pasti Kyuhyun hyung bohong, aku tahu kalau Kyu hyung hanya mau mempermainkanku saja, tapi bagaimana jika dia benar, ish ngeri sekali.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, akhirnya aku kembali ke rak itu, ini hanya rak biasa, warna coklat tua seperti kayu usang yang sudah amat tua, kututup lagi lalu kubuka lagi, kututup sekali lagi dan kubuka lagi, tapi tidak terjadi apa apa, ish, memangnya apa yang kuharapkan dari membuka dan menutup rak kayu?

Aku menatapnya jengkel, ini sebenarnya rak apa sih? Penasaranku sudah sangat membuncah sekarang.

Kucoba mencari tombol rahasia, tapi tak kutemukan apapun, kertas tadi kuangkat lagi, benar benar berdebu, pasti rak ini benar benar jarang digunakan.

Tapi, ehh ada jejak garis jari disini, dan saat kusentuh, dengan gugup kuambil benda yang tak seberapa besar setelah ruangan kecil rahasia terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Aku memucat, ini tidak mungkin, semuanya terasa berputar, kududukan diriku di ranjang dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa, masih ku genggam dua benda itu di kiri dan kanan tanganku, ini gila, benar benar gila, jika ini semua benar, lalu siapa Kyuhyun? Siapa Siwon? Dan.. siapa Donghae yang sebenarnya, ini tidak mungkin kan?

Kepalaku terasa berat sekali, seperti mau pecah rasanya, aku menjambak rambutku dengan kasar, rasa sakitnya seperti akan membawaku pada kematian saja, sial.. ini sangat sakit.

Kukedipkan mataku agar agak mengurangi sakitnya, tapi ini makin sakit, sekelebat bayangan terlihat di benakku, suara tombol dipencet layaknya password sebuah pintu langsung kudengar begitu kukedipkan mataku untuk sesaat.

Lorong..

Donghae hyung berlari disana, aku mengikutinya dibelakang.. suara derap kaki.. orang berteriak..

"Argh," aku mengerang pelan.

Lampu dimana itu yang menyala dan mati? Suara siapa itu? Orang orang bergelimpangan dengan setelan jas mahal yang penuh darah.

"Sak..kit," rintihku.

Semakin banyak bayangan berkelebat, semakin terasa pecahnya kepalaku.

_"_**Tembak aku disini, aku tahu kau akan masih bisa hidup untuk menembakku balik,"**

"Argh," keluhku lagi.

**"Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku,"**

Kueratkan jambakan rambutku.

"**_Eungghh.. Donghae.. ah ah, lebbih cep..ahh..lebih ceppat Donghae~" _**

Ini semakin menyiksa.

**_"Berjanji jika kau aka nada disampingku kapanpun itu?"_**

"ARGH!"

Kulirik kembali pistol kecil di tanganku, suara tembakan tiba tiba memberondong kepalaku, ini tidak asing, pistol berlapiskan emas yang hanya berkaliber kecil dengan kapasitas satu peluru ini tidaklah asing.

"Sak..it," rintihku lagi.

**_"Hyukjae, berjanjilah kalau kita bertemu nanti kau akan membunuhku duluan,"_**

"Hyuk," panggil seseorang, "Oh shit!"

"ARGH!"

Masih kudengar grasak grusuk sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri, kudengar suara Siwon hyung yang panic sambil mengatakan sumpah serapah, dan ini.. ohh Kyuhyun hyung, dia sudah pulang, dan.. Donghae hyung..

**"Hae hyungmu itu adalah seorang pembunuh, rak ketiga dari kanan di meja tidurnya, bukalah itu dan kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang hebat," kata Kyuhyun hyung dengan wajah serius.**

::

**_"Kita akan bersama, walaupun kita dari kubu yang berbeda sayang, aku mencintaimu Hyuk,"_**

::

Dan saat itu juga, semua menjadi gelap.

**_T.B.C.._**


End file.
